Narn eDant
by Celebriel
Summary: Is a bad seed always bad? Or is it made that way genetically? First chapter short intro prologue type thing.


A/N: I Know this doesn't make any sense right now, and my gramatical errors are up to bejeebus, but yeah. I made up the plot, as unoriginal as it is I put my twist on it. The characters are not really made up, but just given looks and personalities, and names... it all belongs to JKR.  
Narn E.Dant: Tale of the Fall.  
A warm breeze blew across the pristine clear blue lake water which shone in the bright light of the sun. A row boat sat in the middle, a slouched figure could be seen sleeping, with a fishing pole almost falling out the other end. Across the lake children waded through the waters as their parents watched between them, and their older siblings jumping off of a dock near-by. Tall trees of vibrant greens grew around the lake climbing up the small mountainous hills surrounding it, creating almost a wall around the area, concealing the summer cottages of few lucky families. Friendly fish swam through the waters, while birds soared above, perching on the tree tops to peer down. The air was filled with a fresh innocence that was tossed aside in the hectic rush of the city life.  
  
A young couple could be seen walking slowly down a path through the tree's. The woman reached up a light honey colored tan arm to push a piece of stray auburn hair behind her gently freckled ear, revealing shinning blue eyes as she looked up to the man, a lovesick smile plastered on her face. The man smilled lovingly in return and reached a strong arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, holding his black suit jacket in with his other arm. Dirt covered their black dressy yet casual shoes, the woman held up the skirt of her flowing yellow dress although it was only tea length. A musical laugh escaped her lips as the wind blew her hair into the mans fair skinned face, despite having a blue ribbon tying it back. He took a mock hurt expression, and rolled the sleeves of his button up white shirt up, un-doing the top button, then pulling her close once again around the shoulders. The man focused on her intently, slowing their walk.  
  
"You're givin' me the heebie-jeebies." The woman said halting their walk, he looked at her, she appeared upset with him.  
  
"What's eating you?" He asked her, facing her and grabbing both of her shoulders with concern.  
  
"You look at me like a bug-eyed Betty." She said distresfully, quickly averting her eyes from him to her feet, twidling her thumbs.  
  
"Look at me, Ducky. You're better than a breezer." He told her, trying to gain eye contact.  
  
"Oh, You're just saying that, Marv!" She cried, looking at him, tears in her eyes as she attempted to turn away.  
  
"Now-" he started to say in a more comanding tone.  
  
"I've seen you look at the other Birds!" she said, the crystal tears cascading down her face, shining in the light.  
  
"Jeepers Creepers, Ellen! Are you off your rocker?" He asked her, shaking her slightly before regaining eye contact. "Any other girl is a Jalop compared to you... I got you something, I wanted to wait until later to give it to you-"  
  
"You always compare me to cars, Marv! I am not some object, that with the right amount of work and effort will run smoothly for you!" She exclaimed angrily, whipping her nose with a white handkerchief. "I-"  
  
"Ellen, I want you to be my wife." He said interupting her obruptly. She stopped and looked at him pausing.  
  
"Oh, Marv! I'm so sorry! I love you!" She cried, jumping onto him in a tight embrace before pulling back and kissing him passionately.  
  
"I was almost afraid you wouldn't say yes, the way you acted about I thought you'd have rather gone with some old boy." He told her with a laughing smile.  
  
"And leave you to those flappers? Never." She smilled before kissing him briefly, and burying her face into his neck in a tight embrace.  
  
"Actually, my parents would like us to live in the family residence." he said to her cautiously as they began to walk once again.  
  
"But, Isn't that in," she paused looking to him worridly but continued walking. "England?" 


End file.
